Ichigo in Wonderland!
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: Chapter 3 sudah publish! Ichigo masuk ke dunia Alice in Wonderland! Tapi siapa sangka dia-lah yang menjadi sang Alice! Bagaimana kisah Ichigo yang akan melawan Ratu Merah dengan sekutu-sekutunya?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ichigo in Wonderland?!**_

_**By : Ryuuta-X-Kabuto**_

Kabuto : "Yo, Minna! Saya penghuni baru(?) Disini! Salam kenal!" *menaikkan kacamata*

Ichigo : "Hah? Siapa lo? Mana si kebo yang hiatus karna keasikan bikin fict di Fictionpress itu?"

Kabuto : "Dia lagi ulangan, jadi gue yang ngegantiin!"

Hichigo : "emang lo siapanya dia?"

Kabuto : "gue OC-nya Ryuuta di Fictionpress sekaligus asisten barunya disini!"

Ryuuta : *dateng gatau darimana* "Eh, Kabuto! Kamu gak kesasar tadi?"

Mugen : "Nah, ini dia si kebo! Lo kemana a- lo pake kacamata?!"

Ryuuta : "Oh? Hehe, gue minus 3,25!"

Hichigo : "lo kemana aja sih?"

Ryuuta : "gue abis nginep di Fictionpress(?)! Hehe..."

TenZan : "nginep apa pindah lo?!" *dipentung Author*

Kabuto : *benerin kacamata* "baiklah, minna! Daripada ngebaca pertengkaran gaje 5 orang koplak(?) Ini, silahkan dibaca fict ini!"

_**Ichigo in Wonderland?!**_

_**By : Ryuuta-X-Kabuto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, kalo Alice in Wonderland punya Warner Bros**_

_**Summary : Ichigo masuk ke dunia Alice in Wonderland! Tapi siapa sangka dia-lah yang menjadi sang 'Alice'! Bagaimana kisah ichigo yang akan melawan ratu merah dengan sekutu-sekutunya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura, tepatnya di kios permen milik Urahara Kisuke, kita lihat seorang shinigami berambut orange jabrik sedang berdiri di depan pintu toko dan berbicara dengan sang pemilik toko atau Urahara Kisuke

"Jadi... Kau benar-benar ingin meneliti Dangai?" Tanya Urahara

"Hah... Mau gimana lagi? Ini tugas dari sekolah buat neliti suatu lingkungan kumuh terpencil! Dan satu-satunya lingkungan kumuh yang gue tahu gak banyak orang tahu adalah Dangai!" Gerutu Ichigo

"Hah... Baiklah. Sebenernya senkaimon ini sedang direparasi. Tapi karna kau memaksa jadi... Silahkan-silahkan saja!" Ujar Urahara sembari menyiapkan senkaimon

"Baiklah, gue pergi dulu, Urahara-san! Jaa!" Dan Ichigo langsung memasuki senkaimon dan berlari di Dangai.

"Tumben nih Dangai sepi. Biasanya kalo ada orang selain Shinigami yang dibimbing kupu-kupu neraka masuk, bakal ada 'Cleaner'! Tapi... Biarin lah! Keberuntungan kali!" Ujar Ichigo sambil memulai ekspeerimen penelitiannya di Dangai. Tapi 30 menit kemudian, terdengar suara seperti kereta express. Dan bisa diduga bahwa yang berbunyi seperti kereta express itu adalah 'Cleaner'! Spontan, mau tak mau dia harus kejar-kejaran dulu sama 'Cleaner' yang kecepatannya udah kaya kereta api express itu

"Hwaa! 'Cleaner' sialan! Gue mau neliti nih tempat elo malah dateng!" Gerutu Ichigo yang napasnya udah senen-kamis gara-gara kejar-kejaran sama 'Cleaner'. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ngeliat sebuah portal berbentuk wajik di atas kanan dinding Dangai

"Hah? Kok tuh portal bentuknya wajik? Biasanya kotak. Ah, bodo amat! Daripada gue ditelen sama tuh 'Cleaner'!" Bingung Ichigo yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk lompat ke portal aneh itu. Ketika berhasil melewati portal, dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat asing dimatanya

"I-ini dima- GYAAA!" Teriak Ichigo begitu menyadari kalau dia sedang melayang di langit dan jatuh dari ketinggian 50 kaki, sodara-sodara!

"Ya ampun! Apa salah gue?! Kami-sama! Ampunilah dosaku, ibuku, bapak stressku, adik-adikku, dan juga temen-temenku baik yang udah mati maupun masih hidup! Tolonglah Kami-sama! Jangan biarkan aku ma-"

JDUAG!

Ichigo pun dengan sukses mendaratkan kepala durennya tepat diatas sebuah batu besar yang juga retak akibat kejedot Ichigo. Ichigo pun langsung ambruk ke tanah dan pingsan tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya sehabis ini

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

Kabuto : "Yosh, minna! Chapter 1 sudah selesai!"

Ichigo : *bawa-bawa parang* "mana si kebo sialan itu?!"

Kabuto : "Ulangan. Gue disini ngegantiin dia sampe dia selese ulangan! Terus, lo ngapain bawa-bawa parang kaya gitu?"

Ichigo : "gue bawa parang karena gue bener-bener kesiksa disini!"

Kabuto : *sweatdrop* "hoo..." *benerin kacamata*

Hichigo : "ini elo yang ngetik?"

Kabuto : "aslinya sih Ryuuta, gue cuma ngedit dan masukin nih cerita doank!" *benerin kacamata*

TenZan : "tuh author ngapain aja di Fictionpress?"

Kabuto : "gak ngapa-ngapain. Cuma masukin cerita, bales review, buka twitter(?), dan lain-lain."

Mugen : "terus, kalo ada yang review ntar review-nya ke siapa?"

Kabuto : "bisa ke gue, atau ke si Ryuuta pun gapapa. Baiklah, gue gak mau sesi penutup ini kepanjangan. Jadi akhir kata dari gue, silahkan read and reviewnya buat cerita ini. Onegai-shimasu!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ichigo in Wonderland?!**_

_**By : Ryuuta-X-Kabuto**_

Kabuto : "Yo, Minna! We're back!"

Ichigo : "kok elo lagi?! Mana si kebo itu?!"

Kabuto : "'Kan gue udah bilang kalo dia lagi ada midtest! Jadi gue yang nge-gantiin dia!"

TenZan : "hoe, Kabuto! Tuh disclaimer salah tuh! Harusnya Walt Disney! Bukan Warner Bros! Dan juga, ngapain tokoh Naruto kaya lo masuk ke fandom Bleach?!"

Kabuto : "jangan salahin gue! Salahin Ryuuta! Dan gue bukan Yakushi Kabuto dari Naruto! Gue Magatte Kabuto OC-nya Ryuuta di Fictionpress yang disuruh gantiin dia selagi dia sibuk midtest! Wakatta?" *kembali membaca novel bahasa Jerman*

Hichigo : "heh, kacamata! Ada review tuh! Lo yang bales soalnya si Ryuuta 'kan lagi gak ada!"

Kabuto : "Baiklah, dari siapa?" *nutup buku+benerin kacamata*

Mugen : "Gue yang bacain! Dari... _**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**_!"

Ryuuta : *dateng gatau darimana* "Hehe... iya nih Hika-san, faktor kebanyakan tidur malem + mantengin layar HP mulu. Okey, thanks for review!"

Kabuto : *kaget, tapi langsung stay cool* "kapan lo dateng?"

Ryuuta : "barusan!" *nyengir*

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "Okey, lanjut! Dari... _**AzuraLunatique**_!"

Ryuuta : "heheh, halo juga! Iya, chapter 1 sengaja dipendekin karna itu cuma prologue. Tapi tenang, chapter ini agak panjangan kok! Thanks for review!"

Hichi : "terus juga, dari _**Rully Scout**_!"

Ryuuta : "Hehe, arigatou! And thanks for the review!"

Ichigo : "and next dari... _**Tasya27**_!"

Kabuto : "yoroshiku mou, Tasya-chan. Hm... Fict yang lain ya? Aku tak tahu, tapi Ryuuta bilang kalo yang Namari-iro masih dalam proses. Sementara Aquadragon's yang hilang dipindahin ke Fictionpress di folder Fiction Supernatural pake nama Vann Dragers's Ghost Stories! Okey, thanks for review!"

TenZan : "kok jadi elo yang bales? Ryuuta kemana lagi?"

Kabuto : "kabur gara-gara di-death-glare sama ibunya!"

All ex. Kabuto : *sweatdrop*

Kabuto : "dan juga, thanks for Hikary Cresenty Ravenia yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite fict ini. Sankyuu!" *bungkukin badan*

Hichigo : "Okey, minna! Tanpa basa-basi-basu(?) lagi, silahkan dibaca chapter 2-nya~!"

_**Ichigo in Wonderland?!**_

_**By : Ryuuta-X-Kabuto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, kalo Alice in Wonderland punya Walt Disney! Bukan Warner Bros!**_

_**Summary : Ichigo masuk ke dunia Alice in Wonderland! Tapi siapa sangka dia-lah yang menjadi sang 'Alice'! Bagaimana kisah ichigo yang akan melawan ratu merah dengan sekutu-sekutunya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah cukup lama pingsan karena kepalanya beradu dengan batu, Ichigo pun akhirnya tersadar. Dia segera membuka matanya dan mengusap-usap kepala durennya itu

"Aduuh... Pala gue. Bisa-bisa gue tambah blo'on dah!" Gerutu Ichigo. "Hm? Ini dimana?" Kejut Ichigo karena kini dia berada di suatu hutan yang cukup aneh, dimana pohon-pohon. berwarna abstrak, daun yang berwarna-warni, juga tanaman-tanaman yang bentuknya mirip dengan permen

"Tempat apaan nih?! Kenapa gue bisa ada disini? Apa gue salah masuk portal ya?" Bingung Ichigo sembari berjalan-jalan di hutan aneh itu. Tiba-tiba, dia menemukan suatu sungai yang airnya warna pink di dekat suatu bukit permen kapas berwarna biru

"Wah, ada sungai tuh! Gue minum dulu ah! Teriak-teriakan di tengah langit bikin tenggorokan gue kering!"

Segeralah Ichigo berlari ke sungai itu, mengambil air sungai itu dengan tangannya dan meminum air itu dengan ganasnya(?)

"Fuuh... Leganya! Ngomong-ngomong, nih aer kok rasanya kaya susu stroberi sih?" Heran Ichigo. Tapi keheranannya itu sirna begitu melihat sesosok bayangan seseorang berambut orange memakai dress berwarna biru dan maid apron berwarna putih di sungai itu. Dan bisa ditebak, bayangan di sungai itu ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri!

"Eh? Kok tuh bayangan mirip sama gue? Apa jangan-jangan- GYAA!" Hebohnya karena menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sedang memakai dress pendek berwarna biru muda dengan maid apron berwarna putih, serta stoking panjang belang warna hitam putih dan sepatu pantopel warna hitam ala Alice in Wonderland!

"OMG! Kenapa gue jadi make pakeian laknat kaya gini?! Gue tuh cowok, bukan cewek! Kami-sama! Sebenernya dosa gue apaan sih?!" Teriak ichigo sembari lari-lari gak tentu arah dan menjambak pelan rambutnya. Tapi begitu dia berhenti di depan pohon berwarna orange belang hitam dan putih, dia melihat seekor, atau seseorang mungkin? Karena rupanya mirip manusia, tapi di kepalanya terdapat ekor kelinci

"Hah?" Kaget Ichigo sembari diam-diam mengumpat dibalik pohon. "Itu orang? Apa kelinci? Apa siluman kelinci? Apa jangan-jangan-" argumennya terhenti karena kaget begitu melihat wajah orang yang dia kira siluman kelinci karena orang itu adalah dia sendiri!

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Bukannya dia itu, gue waktu ngelawan Aizen si plagiat Supermen itu?! pas gue make 'Final Getsuga Tenshou'!" Umpat Ichigo setengah kaget. Si 'Final Getsuga Tenshou' itu pun berjalan ke arah Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"Baguslah, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah

"Hee?"

"Ayolah, Mad Hatter sudah lama menunggumu!" Ajaknya sembari menarik lengan Ichigo

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Ujar Ichigo sambil menarik kembali lengannya. "Sebenernya ini dimana? Dan lo siapa? Bukannya lo itu sosok gue pas make 'Final Getsuga Tenshou'?!"

Si 'Final Getsuga Tenshou' hanya terdiam dan masih tersenyum. Tapi kemudian dia mengambil sebuah jam kuno dari kantongnya dan melihat jam itu

"Maaf, aku harus pergi karena aku terlambat!" Ujar 'Final Getsuga Tenshou' yang segera berlalu menjauhi Ichigo

"Hee?! Tunggu! Etto, gue manggil ke lo apaan ya? Um... Aha! Mugetsu! Tungguin gue!" Teriak Ichigo sembari mengambil zanpakutou-nya dan berlari mengikuti orang yang ia panggil 'Mugetsu', sampai tiba-tiba ia sampai di depan sebuah semak belukar berwarna putih. Dan begitu Ichigo melewati semak itu, terlihat sebuah meja yang cukup panjang dimana terdapat seorang, atau seekor kucing? Dan seorang pria serba putih dengan topi yang cukup besar di kepalanya? Serta hewan-hewan yang bisa berbicara?

"Hm?" Gumam si kucing. "Kau pasti Ichigo 'kan?"

"Hah?! Elo 'kan, Tensa Zangetsu?! Dan juga elo! Bukannya elo tuh Inner Hollow gue?!" Teriak ichigo seraya menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya ke si kucing dan si orang bertopi. Si orang bertopi yang tadinya lagi minum teh itu pun menaruh cangkirnya di meja dan menunjukkan seringaian khasnya *author pingsan*

"Hahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan, Ichigo? Aku bukan Inner Hollow-mu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan itu. Aku adalah seorang pria bertopi yang gemar minum teh, atau orang-orang menyebutku 'Shirosaki the Mad Hatter'!"

"'Mad Hatter'? Kok kaya di filem 'Alice in Wonderland' yang baru gue tonton bareng Yuzu sama Karin kemaren malem?" Heran Ichigo tapi tiba-tiba si 'Mugetsu' muncul dari belakang Ichigo dan menghampiri si 'Mad Hatter'

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Ujar 'Mugetsu'

"Kau terlambat lagi, Mugetsu! Tak ada teh untukmu hari ini!" Marah si 'Mad Hatter'

"Tapi aku sangat haus, Shirosaki!" Ujar Mugetsu lagi

"Suruh siapa kau terlambat hah?! Kemana saja kau? Bukankah aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menjemput Ichigo?!" Geram 'Mad Hatter' atau Shirosaki

"Tapi 'kan jalan kesini itu sungguh jauh!"

"Tak ada alasan! Pokoknya kau takkan kebagian jatah makan selama 3 hari! Koma! Eh, maksudku titik!"

"E-etto, Shi-Shirosaki-san, jangan kejam-kejam amat donk! Kasian Mugetsu! Ntar dia nambah ceking loh!" Ujar Ichigo yang sukses bikin Tensa Zangetsu terkikik-kikik

"Diam kau, Cheshire Cat!" Teriak Shirosaki+Mugetsu

"Jadi... Ini sebenarnya dimana?" Tanya Ichigo sambil nge-sweatdrop ria

"Oh? Aku lupa. Ehem! Ehem? Kok suaraku kaya orang ngomong di dalem aer sih?" Heran Shirosaki

"Memang suaramu seperti itu, baka!" Komentar semuanya kecuali Ichigo

"Oh? Benar juga. Ehem! Hem..." Dehem Shirosaki. "Welcome to The Wonderland!" Teriak Shirosaki sambil bergaya ala badut McDonald sehingga sukses membuat semuanya pada sweatdrop. *digorok Hichi*

"Hah?" Heran Shirosaki yang langsung pundung di pojokan karena gak ada yang nyambut dia

"Orang itu kenapa?" Bisik Ichigo ke Mugetsu

"Dia itu orangnya emang pundungan!" Balas Mugetsu yang detik berikutnya dapat lemparan cangkir teh dari Shirosaki yang tepat mengenai jidatnya

"Aku gak pundung! Aku hanya kesal karena tak ada yang menyambutku!" Kesal Shirosaki

"Etto, Wonderland itu apa?" Tanya ichigo yang sukses membuat Shirosaki bangun dan memaikan rambut putihnya yang panjang sepaha itu. *itu orang apa kuntilanak woy?!*

"'Wonderland' adalah sebuah tempat bagaikan mimpi, dimana impian semua orang bisa menjadi kenyataan!" Ujar Shirosaki sambil menggaet pundak Ichigo dan mengayunkan tangan ala Spongebob

"Terus?" Tanya Ichigo

"Tempat ini tadinya seperti itu, hanya saja, sejak kedatangan Ratu Merah, tempat ini menjadi buruk, seburuk neraka!" Lanjutnya. "Orang yang tak mematuhi perintahnya akan dibuang, dihukum mati, dipanggang, bahkan dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk eksperimen berbahaya!" Ujarnya sambil menatap ke arah Mugetsu the Black Rabbit yang juga sedang men-death-glare si 'Mad Hatter' itu.

"Jadi? Kenapa kalian berkata kalau aku sudah ditunggu-tunggu?" Tanya Ichigo. Shirosaki pun hanya tersenyum dan menyipitkan mata beriris kuning keemasannya itu

"Ada sebuah ramalan dari Ratu Putih, yang konon katanya akan ada seorang utusan yang bisa mengalahkan Ratu Merah dan membawa kembali perdamaian di negeri ini. Maka dari itu, aku mengutus sang Black Rabbit untuk menjemputmu, dan menyuruh Cheshire Cat untuk melatihmu. Dan begitu saatnya tiba, aku sendirilah yang akan mengantarmu langsung ke istana merah, tempat sang Ratu Merah berada."

"Jadi... Misiku adalah, mengalahkan Ratu Merah?" Tanya Ichigo

"Tepat sekali!" Jawab Shirosaki

"Dan kapan kau akan melatihku?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. Lalu Shirosaki pun menatap ke arah Tensa Zangetsu dan langsung direspon dengan kebangkitannya(?) Dari tempat duduknya

"Baiklah, Mad Hatter. Aku mengalah. Dan untukmu Ichigo, demi kedamaian di Wonderland, kau akan kulatih mulai dari..." Ujar Tensa Zangetsu. "Sekarang!"

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

Kabuto : "Yo, Minna! Chapter 2 sudah selesai!"

Mugen : "tumben tuh anak ngetiknya kebanyakan bahasa baku! Dah insap(?) Dia?"

Kabuto : "di Fictionpress, dia makenya bahasa baku. Jadi yah... Mungkin karena keseringan ngetik fict di Fictionpress..." *benerin kacamata*

Hichigo : "gue jadi 'Mad Hatter'? Yah, lumayan daripada jadi si 'Alice'-nya!" *natap ichigo*

Ichigo : "...Gue bunuh lo, Ryuuta!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "gue jadi 'Cheshire Cat'? Hm... Gapapa deh!"

Kabuto : "baiklah, Minna! Sesi penutup gue akhiri sampai disini. Akhir kata, silahkan untuk RnR-nya. Dan ada yang bisa nebak siapa Ratu merah dan Ratu Putih itu? Onegai-shimasu!" *deep bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo in Wonderland?!

By : Ryuuta-X-Kabuto

Ryuuta : "Yo, Minna! Chapter 3 wa koko ni yo!"

Hichigo : "lah? Tuh bocah kacamata kemana?"

Ryuuta : "maksud lo? Gue juga make kacamata tau!"

Ichigo : "si Magatte Kabuto! Asisten lo yang judesnya kebangetan itu!"

Kabuto : *dateng dari balik lemari(?)* "gue disini!"

Mugen : "kirain lo udah balik ke Fictionpress!"

Kabuto : "gak diijinin sama si Ryuuta! Lagian juga gue gak akan ikut campur di fict, karna gue asistennya Ryuuta!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "ya udahlah, ayo bales review! Nih, dari _**Ryuusei Yukimaru**_ buat kita semua!"

Ichigo : "Hah?! Lo ngedo'ain gue biar kagak laku ya?!" *ngangkat parang*

Mugen : "Hah... Arigatou, Ryuusei-kun!"

TenZan : "Apa lo bilang? Pendek?" *pundung di pojokan*

Hichigo : "Okey! Hm? Kabuto, lo diusir tuh sama Ryuusei-kun!"

Kabuto : "kalo gak ada gue, berarti nih fict gak bakalan kelar! Soalnya 'kan gue yang megang akunnya si kebo berkaki dua itu kalo dia ada urusan!" *ditendang author yang langsung ngacir*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "dan selanjutnya, dari _**Tasya27**_!"

Kabuto : "Aduuh... Hm? Kenapa si albino itu rambutnya panjang di cerita ini?" *nunjuk ke Hichigo* "itu karna si Ryuuta nge-fans sama gue!" *ditendang Hichigo*

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "apa hubungannya, bego?"

Ichigo : *tetep sweatdrop* "...baiklah, daripada jadi makin gak jelas, baca aja deh chapter 3-nya!

_**Ichigo in Wonderland?!**_

_**By : Ryuuta-X-Kabuto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, kalo Alice in Wonderland punya Walt Disney! Bukan Warner Bros!**_

_**Summary : Ichigo masuk ke dunia Alice in Wonderland! Tapi siapa sangka dia-lah yang menjadi sang 'Alice'! Bagaimana kisah ichigo yang akan melawan Ratu Merah dengan sekutu-sekutunya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sementara itu, di Istana Merah tempat tinggalnya Ratu Merah sedang terjadi keributan. Keributan itu bukan hanya karena kabar si Ichigo dateng tiba-tiba, tapi juga karena kue tart buat ulang tahun si Ratu Merah itu hilang dicuri orang, sodara-sodara!

"Siapa yang telah berani mencuri kue ulang tahunku?! Kue itu 'kan pemberian dari Ratu Yoruichi si penguasa negeri seberang!" Gerutu si Ratu merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Soifon, sodara-sodara!

"Ma-maafkan hamba, Paduka Ratu! Kue itu dicuri saat semua penjaga istana tertidur!" Ujar seorang berambut perak keunguan dan memakai penutup mata layaknya bajak laut yang merupakan asisten si Ratu Merah

"Hah... Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Ichimaru! Tapi, siapa yang bisa mencuri kue ulang tahunku yang disembunyikan di suatu lemari khusus?! Padahal yang tahu letak kunci lemari itu hanya..." Sang Ratu pun terdiam dan langsung bangkit dari singgasana-nya

"Panggil semua pasukan tokek! Eh maaf, maksudku panggil semua pasukan cucunguk! Eh, ya ampuun! Mulut dan otakku kenapa sih?! Maksudku, panggil semua pasukan katak penjaga! Sekarang!"

Dengan segera Gin yang tadinya sedang terkikik-kikik karena mendengar perintah Soifon yang belepotan langsung meniup sangkakala(lah?), Maksudnya terompet dan seluruh pasukan katak penjaga pun berkumpul di sepanjang ujung karpet merah. Sang Ratu Merah pun turun dari singgasananya dan mendeath-glare para pasukan katak itu

"Siapa diantara kalian yang berani memakan kue-ku?" Tanya Sang Ratu Merah Soifon dengan nada yang amat dalam sehingga sukses membuat para pasukan katak merinding semua!

"K-kami tak tahu, Baginda Ratu!" Jawab para pasukan katak bersamaan

Soifon pun melangkahkan kakinya. Selangkah demi selangkah sembari memperhatikan dengan tajam kepada para pasukan katak itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, sampai dia melihat ke salah satu pasukan katak yang baju dan ujung mulutnya terdapat sesuatu seperti selai buah kesukaannya. Lalu dia mencolek selai itu dan mencium aroma selai itu

"...Mixed Goldenberries... Pasti kau yang memakan kue-ku, ya 'kan?!" Geram Soifon

"Mo-mohon maaf Yang Mulia! Sa-saya sangat lapar, sehingga saya terpaksa memakan kue anda dan-"

"Pasukan penjagal! Bawa katak sampah ini ke tempat hukuman penggal! Sekarang!" Perintah Soifon dan tak lama kemudian beberapa pasukan penjagal menyeret katak itu menuju ke tempat hukum penggal

"Mo-mohon ampuni hamba Yang Mulia! Ha-hamba mempunyai beberapa telur yang masih belum menetas! Mohon ampuni hamba!" Teriak si katak yang detik berikutnya kepalanya sudah terputus oleh pisau penjagal di ruang hukum penggal

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kalian berani melanggar perintah! Ichimaru!" Panggil Soifon

"Ya, Yang Mulia?" Jawab Gin

"Pergilah ke rumah pasukan katak penjaga yang berani memakan kue-ku tadi dan rebut paksa telur-telurnya yang belum menetas! Telur Itu akan dimasak dan akan menjadi pengganti kue yang ia makan." Perintah Soifon

"Ba-baik, Yang Mulia!" Patuh Gin yang segera pergi dengan kudanya

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Bubar dari sini atau kuhukum kalian semua!" Geram Soifon sehingga sukses membuat semua pasukan katak penjaga lari sembarang arah

"Hah... Hari ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel! Kue-ku dimakan orang, sang ksatria dalam ramalan itu benar-benar datang, nanti apa lagi?! KYAA!" Teriak Soifon penuh depresi sambil menjambak pelan rambutnya

.

.

.

Sementara Sang Ratu Merah mengeluh, Sang Ksatria atau Ichigo sedang berlatih dengan Tensa Zangetsu the Cheshire Cat. Decingan pedang dan percikan bunga api pun bermunculan satu persatu

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Teriak Ichigo seraya pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya berbentuk bulan sabit ke arah Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu pun segera menghindar dan melucurkan serangan

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

BUUM!

Getsuga Tenshou milik Tensa Zangetsu langsung mengenai ichigo tepat di badannya! Ichigo pun tersungkur dan berusaha berdiri kembali

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Kau benar-benar hebat, seperti Tensa Zangetsu sungguhan. Hanya saja bedanya Tensa Zangetsu-ku bukanlah kucing jadi-jadian sepertimu!" Ujar Ichigo yang malah membuat Tensa Zangetsu mengamuk!

"Kau mengataiku 'Kucing jadi-jadian'?! Kau sendiri juga ksatria jadi-jadian!" Geram Tensa Zangetsu yang juga sukses membuat Ichigo marah

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar kucing ce-"

PLETOK!

Ichigo dan Tensa Zangetsu pun pingsan karena mendapat pukulan gagang pedang di kepalanya oleh Shirosaki

"Hah... Kalian lelah berlatih, makanya jadi emosian seperti itu!" Ujar Shirosaki. "Mugetsu! Cepat bawa Cheshire Cat itu ke kamarnya!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Mugetsu

"Karena kalau tidak, kau akan kuhukum selama 3 bulan!" Jawab Shirosaki

"Bukan itu, maksudku kenapa harus aku yang membawa Tensa Zangetsu?"

"Karena kalau kau membawa Ichigo, aku takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak!" Jawab Shirosaki asal-asalan

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya yah, seperti... Entahlah. Mungkin mencat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kuning dan melemparnya ke sungai? Atau membawanya ke kamarmu dan melakukan 'If-You-Know-What-I-Mean' padanya?" Tebak Shirosaki asal-asalan yang sukses membuat Mugetsu sweatdrop

"...Aku masih normal, Mad Hatter!" Ujar Mugetsu

"Hahaha! Otakmu benar-benar kotor, Mad Hatter!" Ujar salah satu burung Flamingo berkacamata yang sedang minum air sungai berwarna madu

"Apa maksudmu, Szayel?" Tanya Shirosaki

"Yah, kau tahu 'kan kalau Black Rabbit tak berani melakukan hal seperti itu? Memelukmu saja tidak berani!" Ujar Flamingo bernama Szayel itu

"Siapa juga yang mau dipeluk olehnya?!" Protes Shirosaki sembari bergidik mode on

"Hey, Mad Hatter! Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar Sang Ksatria?" Tanya seekor burung Dodo yang sedang minum di sungai yang sama dengan Szayel

"Jujur saja, Pesche! Pada awalnya juga aku tak percaya kalau dia ini Sang Ksatria!" Jawab Shirosaki yang segera membopong Ichigo di pundaknya

"Mau dikemanakan dia?" Tanya Mugetsu

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar miliknya sendiri. Karena hanya aku yang tahu dimana kamarnya berada..." Jawab Shirosaki sembari menunjukkan seringaian khas-nya yang mungkin bisa membuat author Ryuuta pingsan dan merepotkan author Kabuto karena ia harus mengangkut author Ryuuta ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa

"Jangan katakan kalau kau akan membawanya ke kamarmu!" Curiga Szayel

"Kau kira aku ini maho?! Aku masih normal tahu! Aku akan membawanya ke pohon Candyos yang sudah kusulap menjadi rumah di sebelah sana!" Protes Shirosaki

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja!" Jutek seekor tikus yang baru saja datang

"Hei, darimana saja kau?!" Marah Shirosaki

"Mencari makanan! Kau tahu? Menjadi seekor tikus itu sangat berat!" Ujar si tikus yang sukses membuat Shirosaki memutarkan bola matanya

"Baiklah, Rangiku! Terserah apa katamu!" Sebal Shirosaki yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan ruang teh

"Hei, kau tak bisa meninggalkan kami! Tunggu!" Perintah Rangiku yang kemudian dicegah oleh Mugetsu dengan cara mengangkatnya. "Hei, Black Rabbit! Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Biarkan Shirosaki. Kita tak bisa mencegahnya!" Ujar Mugetsu

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rangiku

"Karena dia kira, kita sudah menang karena Sang Ksatria sudah datang!" Ujar seseorang, atau mungkin manusia setengah kelinci seperti Mugetsu dari balik semak berwarna coklat. Hanya saja, rambutnya berwarna orange sepinggang dan mukanya sama seperti Ichigo

"...Ichiru?" Kaget Mugetsu. "Darimana saja kau?!"

"Dari istana Ratu Putih. Beliau memanggil kita dan Sang Ksatria, agar Ratu Putih percaya kalau Sang Ksatria memang sudah datang. Fufufu..." Ujar Ichiru sembari tertawa pelan

"Tapi Ichigo sedang istirahat. Apakah ratu Putih bisa menunggu?" Tanya Mugetsu

"Kau gila? Yang kita bicarakan ini Ratu Putih, bukan Ratu Merah majikanmu itu!" Ejek Ichiru

"Diam kau! Aku paling benci jika ada yang menyebutnya sebagai majikanku!" Bentak Mugetsu

"Hahahaha! Baiklah, baik! Kau menang, Mugetsu the Black Rabbit..." Tawa Ichiru yang langsung duduk di tempatnya dan menuangkan teh di cangkirnya kemudian meminumnya. "...Kau memilih jalan yang benar..."

"Diam kau, Ichiru the March Hare!" Jutek Mugetsu yang langsung disambut oleh tawa gila yang pelan dari Ichiru

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryuuta+Kabuto : "Yo, Minna! Chapter 3 Finiish!"

Ichigo : "WTF?! Si Szayel Apporo juga ada?! Terus si Pesche?! Nyampe-nyampe Rangiku-san juga ada?! Tapi kok dia jadi 'Dormouse'? Bukannya Dormouse itu laki-laki?"

Ryuuta : "gatau gue juga, soalnya di kartunnya, Dormouse ntu cowok, tapi di film layar lebarnya, Dormouse ntu perempuan. Jadi gue kolaborasiin aja semuanya! Dan pemeran yang cocok itu cuman Rangiku-san karena mereka sama-sama pemalesan!"

Hichigo : "kok, gue kesannya maho sih disini?"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "Terus? Ini yang jadi 'March Hare' siapa?"

Kabuto : "Ichiru itu, form-nya si ichigo pas Vasto-Lorde tanpa topeng. Karena bingung ngasih nama, jadinya Ryuuta ngasih nama Ichiru!"

All except Ryuuta+Kabuto : *sweatdrop*

Mugen : "okey, minna. Karna gue kebagian ngomongnya terakhir, jadi silahkan untuk RnR-nya ya! Onegai-Shimasu!" *bow*


End file.
